Taisaku Eki
by SalemKitty
Summary: Welcome to the real world, Three men will take an adventure never seen before. Two writers SalemKitty, and yaoiobsessedteenager. BTW: Death Note is also part of the cross overs, with L. And Inuyasha, with Inyuasha.
1. Enter Ryuzaki, Renji, and LeLouch

SK: Story Co Written with Inuluvr13.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Lelouch, L, or Renji (or any of the other persons who come in later). Only ourselves. Thats it. Serriously, get some glasses.

Stand by for Opening, we are on stand by..... Enter in 5, 4, 3, 2.....

_**In the world of tomarrow.......**_

Psss, aye! Can I come in now?

_**NO! *cough*. In the world of tomarrow, three men known as Ryuzaki, Renji, and LeLouch....**_

I wanna come in NOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!

**_Shut up dammit! I'm trying to be the greatest narrarator ever, so quiet wench and you can talk when I'm over....whiny little bitch.....AHEM....like i was saying: three men will travel to where no anime character has gone before......_**

What? A strip club? Gay bar?

**_NO! To the "real" world...._**

Oh.....ya sure?

**_Yes, now quiet wench_**

Your not even in this story, I just hired you as a narrarator cause I thought it'd be interesting. And so far, you're not doing a very good job Inuyasha.

**_Well, I think I'd be better if you quit interrupting_**

Fine Fine.....

**_So...In the world of tomarrow, three men will travel to the "real" world. But it is all by accident. Indeed, they meet new friends and join together as a tottally awesome kick-ass alliance (who the fuck wrote this?!) There will be love, justice, and above all ACTION. Yes ACTION..not like Jet Lee or Jackie Chan action. I'm talkin like the action you get when you dine and dash. The thrill, the running, the exstacy of leaving a $120.56 bill on the table without giving the waiter a tip......._**

So epic....

**_Now, I present you: Taisaku Eki!!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Enter Ryuzaki, Renji and LeLouch

A man was laying down on the couch inside a lavish room. It was dark outside and the moonlight shone lightly through the windows showing a view of the starry night sky. His skin was pale, his hair was pitch black, his eyes were of ebony that stared deeply into whoever gazes into them. His attire was nothing striking. A plain white long sleeve shirt with blue baggy jeans. The man sighed. He was the world's greatest detective "L" and didn't have a case to solve.

"Watari..." he said

Soon an elderly man wearing a suit walked in.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Coffee please, 10 sugar cubes with milk. I'd also like a slice of cake" He said

"Very well" the old man said walking away to the kitchen

Ryuzaki rubbed his temples, sugar always helped him relax. It also increased his thinking power by 20%. He was very smart-he knew that. He's been raised to be very alert and precise. A little later, Watari walked in with a tray of coffee and sweets, he also gave Ryuzaki a package.

"You have a package Ryuzaki"

"Huh?" He said looking at the brown box in front of him

"No one knows who I am, therfore how could I get mail? I hardly leave this hotel." Ryuzaki stated

"Perhaps, the hotel dropped it off. We always get the 1st class suites. Or maybe it's from a paramour. Who knows? You always get the attention whenever you drop by the lobby"

"Hmm" The man stared at the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a letter.

_L, Ryuzaki, whatever your REAL name is....._

_Take this gift as part of my gratitude. If you try to figure out who I am, you'll not be very successful. This package went through many processes to ensure that you'll not be able to find the sender._

_Most Regards,_

_Anonymous_

'Strange' he thought. Ryuzaki grabbed an object that was wrapped with blue tissue paper. He opened it up to find a sliver chain, attached to the chain was a diamond shaped locket. It was beautifully crafted and twinkled in the moonlight. 'Shiny....' Ryuzaki puted the chain over his neck. It suited him quite nicely. He opened up the locket and carefully guided his fingers over the inside. In the empty picture frame was an engraving. He read it out loud

"Ia-ma sa daca realitatea este cu adevarat"

Suddenly everthing around him went blank

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A man paced his room back and forth, back and forth. He had red hair, a well built muscular body and eyes that danced under the barley light room. He had tattoos that covered most of his body. They were only visible however on his head as two arrows. He had a black Hiorri and a white under shirt. He wore no shoes and had a sword at his waist. He was vice captin Renji of team 5 of the Soul reapers.

A very proud man he was but at the moment he was pacing to and frow, back and forth. Over and over and over again. His mind was preoccupied on the mysterious letter he had just received. A small wooden block laid on the only table in his room. He had gotten it in a package, however there was no way to open it.

He wouldn't go and ask torshiro, although he knew it was for the best. No. He wanted to figure it out for himself. He had to prove him self. On the box was a letter. Walkking over he took it and read it again.

_Dear Misoure Renji  
i dO not have a french accent. no. if you are wondering who i am, stop PrEtending to be coNfused THE trick is very easy, But yOu must me smart and play the X-laphone! if you cant open THE box then you aRE retarded. read inbetween the lines, but the font ISn't small. A SMALL hint of advice. get glasses BUT not bad ones. at the TONe please stOp readiNg. THis is not random just look closly. thE tone iS In Diimes bEeeeeb.  
With much love,  
Anonymous_

_  
_He didn't get it. No matter what he did or reread it the whole letter was compleat randomness. He looked at the font. He knew one thing was for certain the person serriously had problems with their capitalization. They capitalized words in the middle of the sentence.

Taking the box in his hands he examined everyside of it. This was his forth time doing so and thought to find nothing, but this time it was different. This time he noticed that one little area could move. he pressed it and it went in. The top, which was facing down, opened. A object with a chain dropped to the floor. He put the box down and looked at the object. It was a necklace, with a snake. The snake was not larg but not to small. It was a deep auburn black and had a glowing yellow eye. There were words engraved into it, that snaked down it's back like the body itself.

He looked back at the box and saw words.

_hehe haha hoho hoo,  
it finnaly looks like you  
opened this Box to see inside  
But you didn't think to Your surpriEs  
the words__ saY __ backwords first you see  
then wait a sEcond and go on please_

Renji took the back of the snake and read the words backwards.

**"**avaj nalč ineđerdo az enem itezu"

He began to read again.

_now put it on and count to ten  
then say the words behind it again_

Listening again he put on the the necklace and said it again only forwards.

"Uzeti mene za određeni član java"

As his head became light and he stared to black out, he read the last words.

_one more thing before you go  
read the capitals dont cha know.  
one horizontal the other one down  
i can't wait to have you in town_

_"bye bye" _He said reading down and up at the same time.

Everything went black.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

A teenage boy entered his room. It was simple: a bed, desk, drawers, regular necessities that anyone would find in a bedroom. He wore a uniform similair to a japanese male school winter inform except there were gold threads on the sides. A Brittanian design for Ashford Academy. There upon his bed was a girl wearing a white jumpsuit that had long green hair.

"Hello C2, have you been behaving while I was away?" he asked

"Yes LeLouch, I found something interesting today" she said

"And what would that be?" LeLouch asked raising an eyebrow

She went under the bed and pulled out a black box

"It's addressed to you, don't worry, I have not opened it" She said throwing it to him

LeLouch caught it, and observed it. There was his name written in elegant formal writing, but there was no return address

"I don't remember having this..." he said sitting down on his bed

"Well, open it"

Lelouch opened the box, inside was a letter

_LeLouch, _

_Sometimes you look at the world and want to act. There are many flaws, I can guarantee that. Your work is needed elsewhere, you need to leave. This letter is faithful, and does not intend to decieve. Today, right now, hopefully in the next hour....turn the dial twice or you are a coward. Say the words inscribed within, I pray you'll be in our world by then. _

_-Anonymous_

Inside the box was a blue velvet jewelry box. He opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was heavy, and from the material he could see why. The chain was a thick solid gold link. A golden thin outline of a circle was adorning it. Inside was a circle made of the same material, on it was a bird symbol made of ruby.

'It looks just like my geass....' he said, he turned the circle and the bird began flying while the necklace spun. He stopped and looked for words. On one of the golden links, he found very small words 'ia-mă la . real lume'

"I never knew you had a fancy to such LeLouch"

"It's not mine, though, whoever gave it to me obviously had a lot of money to spend" he reread the letter and spun the necklace twice, aloud he said

_"ia-mă la . real lume" _

Suddenly everything faded away and he could feel himself being pulled by an unknown force. He fell onconsious in the process

* * *

SK: Thats the first chapter of Taisaku Eki, tell us if you like it. R and R.

Meanings

Taisaku Eki- Epic Battle (Japaneses)

ia-mă la . real lume - take me to the real world (Romanian)

Uzeti mene za određeni član java- take me to the real world(Serbian)

Ia-ma sa daca realitatea este cu adevarat- Take me to the real world(Latin)


	2. Shopping and Games

SK: Story Co Written with Inuluvr13, now known as Animeluvr

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Lelouch, L, or Renji (or any of the other persons who come in later). Also we do not own any brands and or stores mentioned. We are ourselves. We own nothing more. Only ourselves. Thats it. Serriously, get some glasses. Or maybe laser eye surgery... I'd go with the surgery

Stand by for start of new chapter, we are on stand by... Enter in 5, 4, 3, 2...

* * *

Ryuzaki woke up in an unknown room. He looked at the walls and saw posters of animated characters. He stopped when he saw one poster

"That person looks just like me..." he looked at the title

"Deathnote? Where am I?"

He saw a clock on the nightstand. 1:40pm. He saw a mirror and looked at himself. The sight really freaked him out. He looked so surreal. It was unbelievable. He didn't know what was going on! He walked to another room. On the bed was a man dressed in a black kimono. He had red hair and black tattoes upon his face. Quickly, L woke him up. He moved and opened his eyes. Soon they were full of panic and he yelled

"You bastard! You brought me here didn't you?" the man yelled

"I did not bring you here, like you, I am also very confused. We must not panic in this situation, WE MUST NOT PANIC" Ryuzaki explained scared

The man sighed "I am Renji Abarai, a soul reaper. I got a strange package and followed the instructions and all of a sudden, I wind up in this hell."

"I also got a package, it came with this necklace" Ryuzaki said taking it out from under his shirt

"Wow I got one too" Renji said presenting it

"The person must have been very wealthy, these kind of objects are hard to come by, and must be custom-made." Ryuzaki said

"Yea probably, is your back okay? You're walking really WEIRD" Renji asked

"Well it's because-"

A door opened downstairs

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Yep, gotta turn of the alarm!" a cheerful voice said pressing numbers

"Who could that be?" Renji asked

"Just stay quiet" L whispered

They heard footsteps and dog barking

"Louis! Dolce! Didja miss me?" the voice asked

They could hear the dogs excitement and they heard the door open

"Alright, you guys play for awhile, I"ll feed you in a sec"

Then they heard foot steps coming up the stairs, it was a young girl, no taller than 5'1. She had medium length hair with blonde highlights. The men couldn't see much of her as she ran by to her room. They followed her and opened the door. She was undressing and put on a pair of sweat pants and an over-sized tee shirt

'Okay, she cannot be a "little" girl' they both thought

She opened the door and screamed

"Ah fuck! Who the hell are you?"

"We mean you no harm..."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Just calm down..."

"I'm calling the police dammit!" She yelled running to the phone. Renji grabbed the phone from her and put her arms behind her back

"We mean no harm" Ryuzaki said

"Like I can believe that!" She yelled

Ryuzaki sighed. She looked at the two men.

"Are you guys like cosplay actors? You look exactly like my favorite anime characters"

"Anime?" they both asked, Renji released her

"Uhh yea, you don't know what anime is? It's those Japaneses cartoons, I'm really addicted to those"

"What do we look like?" They asked

"Errr, you!" She pointed to L "You look like L, the greatest detective ever thats obsessed with sweets and also goes by Ryuzaki, the guy from Deathnote" she then gestured to Renji "You look like Renji Abarai from Bleach. My favorite character from that show, yep good times..."

They looked puzzled.

"You know us...how?" Ryuzaki asked

"Yea, it's pretty creepy" Renji said

"Well I know that those people are really cartoons and don't exist, so let's cut to the chase. Who are you and what are you guys doing in my house?" The girl asked

They both explained how they got there and she listened without comment. They presented their necklaces and again she remained silent.

"I can honestly say, that there's a slim chance on me believing who you say you are"

"Then why did we end up here?" Renji asked

"Maybe we should try to figure out who sent that package..." Ryuzaki suggested

"Think about it, it was an anonymous package right? The person obviously knew who all of you were. Besides, you can't really figure it out anyway, you came here empty handed so there's nothing to work with" The girl said

"What is your name?" Ryuzaki asked

"Gabriela" she said

* * *

"Dang it Sean!" Said a teen with middle length dark brown curly hair

She walked into the house and slammed the front door and locked it.

Up stairs a man with black hair woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes.

'where am I?' he asked himself

He heard the noises downstairs. He quickly looked around, to see brightly colored walls with triangles, and a lot of electronics. There were two windows behind him and he was on a couch facing the door way.

Slowly he heard steps coming up the stairs and froze. From the stair case he saw the girl walk into another hall way. Listening he heard a door open, stuff put on the ground and the person walk out.

He hid, behind the couch. She walked into the room, and over to the computers. LeLouch sighed, at he exact same moment the girl turned around to face LeLouch.

"You stalker!"She yelled.

She picked up a bat and started to him. he was at one end of the couch and she was on the other.

"You think you could just waltz in here? You cosplayer! Stalker!" She yelled

They circled the couch over and over again. LeLouch was trying to reason out how to get out of this situation.

"I don't know why I'm here! i just woke up here and then..." He said trying to reason

The girl, climbed over the couch in a flash and knocked him to the ground. She landed on him.

"Evil" She growled then stopped and everything was quiet.

"You said your name was?"

"I never said my name," He said

She stood up and dropped the bat next to him.

"You look like LeLouch vi Britannia, Seventeenth heir to the throne, Geass- to Control."She said turning and spinning.

"eh?" The boy said

"so whats your name stranger?" She asked giving him a hand up.

Then he noticed that she could be no taller than 5'1 and 1/2. Her hair was curls in curls. she had light brown skin, maybe a mixed kid. her eyes were brown..

'wow he is hard core, purple eyes and everything' she thought

'she was just cashing me a moment a go' he thought.

"LeLouch" he said simply

"Purple eyed boy say what?" she asked

"really" he said

"But LeLouch is from an Anime." She said

"from what?" He asked

"Anime, you know Blood Plus, Death Note, Inyuasha, Bleach, your's Code Geass." She started.

"Oh" He said

"You know LuLu, or should i call you Lu? Prove you are whom you say you are" She said

Lelouch showed his necklace. She looked at it carefully. She sighed and thought to her self. 'Never thought, Never trust. I can't trust him yet'

"Okay what ever" She said walking away.

"wait whats your name?" he asked

"Marlena Marie Sullivan" she started.

"Marlen.." He started.

"Call me Marlena and you die. The name is Marli, get used to it!" she said walking back to her computer.

There were moments of silence. She turned around in her chair.

"Hey can you drive?" She asked

'Why?" He asked back.

"Because those purple eyes are gonna stand out, I doubt you want to where contacts so we have to do the next best thing. Im gonna make you look skater." She said.

* * *

Gabriela sighed and she paced her room. She told L and Renji to stay downstairs, she even made them ramen so they'd shut up and leave her alone for a second.

"This really cannot be happening, it's impossible, oh god if my parents come home, what the hell should I do? I'm gonna get in soooo much fucking trouble, uh mean geez it's bad enough that I have two boys here, it's even worse that they're MEN for god sakes! Renji's like hundreds of years old, but I guess he can pass for 16 or 17, Let's see...Ryuzaki's not familiar with Kira yet so maybe 20ish, yea man I don't know what to do! I need to go shopping...yea okay breathe in, breathe out, you could do this Gabriela, you can do this!" She said encouraging herself

"Its surprising you know so much about us"

"Gah, Ryuzaki, you scared me!"

"I did the dishes, since Mr. Walks Funny is so pampered and didn't know how" Renji said entering

"I told you, I have to walk like this, and it'd be weird to try to walk normally" L explained

Gabriela looked at the two, she nodded at Ryuzaki and shoke her head at Renji

"Okay Renji, take it off"

"What?"

She giggled "Sorry, just always wanted to say that to you, um but seriously get undressed. We need to go out" She said opening her drawers

"Um, why does he have to get undressed?" Ryuzaki asked

"I told you, we have to go out and get you guys some proper attire. L, your clothes are fine for now. Renji, I can't have you walking around in that kimono. We live in America-not Japan and it's nowhere near Halloween so your going to need to change, just for today okay?" Gabriela said pulling out an Ed Hardy shirt, she went up to Renji and placed the shirt against his chest

"God, you people are tall, make me feel so short..."she muttered "Okay, this should fit" she said giving it to him

"What a strange design" Renji said looking at it. It was a maroon colored shirt that had bright neon green letters and a tiger roaring

Gabriela left and came back with a pair of jeans and a belt

"These are my dad's old ones so they might fit you, and if they don't here's a belt." She said giving it to him, Gabriela left and came back with a pair of socks "These are for you Ryuzaki" she said leaving "I'll be downstairs when your done"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. Renji got undressed and puted on the strange clothes. L started going through her stuff

"What the fuck are you doing?" Renji whispered

"Investigating," he said looking through her books "What an odd choice in genres"

"She's 14 dammit, just leave her stuff alone" Renji said

"Hey I found a Deathnote box set" he said pulling out the dvd case "If I watch this, then I will know the future"

"Your a strange strange man Ryuzaki, I'll give you that...I'm going downstairs, you should come with" Renji said

"Okay, but I shall watch this later..." he said sliding the box set under her bed.

Ryuzaki and Renji came downstairs. Gabriela hung up the phone and was wearing different clothes. She had on a black converse shirt and dark denim skinny jeans.

"Finished? Okay the taxi should be here in a few minutes." she said

"Where are we going again?" Renji asked

"The mall, I have around $80 so maybe we can work something out. Do any of you have money?" she asked looking at both of them

"No" "Yes"

"Okay Ryuzaki, how much do you have?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out some money "Oh wait, this is yin. Errr, let me check," Ryuzaki reached into his other pocket and pulled out green paper "Okay, here we go, American money" He said said presenting it

Gabriela took it. It was a 100 dollar bill. She observed it to the light

"Wow, looks legit. But why do you have this much on you?"

"I order room service and they insist on having me pay with money rather than credit." Ryuzaki explained

"Okay, let's add this" She said putting it with her $80

"Show off" Renji muttered

"It's not my fault, I'm rich and famous detective" Ryuzaki said

"Play nice little boys," Gabriela said smirking "Okay let's go, it's 2:30, I told my parents that I'd be staying after school and go to the football game and won't get home till 7, I also puted the dogs away and fed them"

The three of them left the house. Once they got to the mall, she looked them over.

"Okay, Renji would you like to go prep or skater?" Gabriela asked

"Wha?" Renji asked

"You wanna look smart and fresh or rebellious and emo?"

"Errr fresh and rebellious?" Renji

"Hmmm, okay, L?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just get you something simple"

"What? I don't deserve brand clothes?"

"Well-"

"I think I can pull of this 'skater' look, uh mean look at my hair! It's unnaturally spiky"

"That's true but-"

"I'm hungry, can we get some ice cream?"

"Fine" Gabriela said

They went to the food court. Renji got a smoothie, Gabriela got a blizzard, And L just got a simple vannilla cone. Ryuzaki was licking it oddly and a few girls giggled when they walked by.

"Ryu, can you please try to eat not so seductively. You should've gotten unwanted attention from women" Gabriela said

"Jealous?" He said smiling

"No, it's just awful watching you eat, so messy god damn..." Renji said

Gabriela led the way and they walked into Tilly's. She started going through a few pairs of jeans.

"What is this place? There are so many brands in just one store" Ryuzaki said

"Think of it as a small department store, with wayyy better clothes."

"Can I help you?" asked a salesperson

"Oh uh yea! These two," Gabriela grabbed both men "are my cousins, and I'm trying to make em look cool, what colors or designs do you think will suit them best?"

The sales person looked at them both "Uhhh...well, for one with the dark red hair i suggest staying away from abstract colors, for the other one something simple would look nice"

"Thank you very much" Gabriela said smiling as they walked away

"Do I look like a simple person or something?" Ryuzaki asked

"Yes" She and Renji said

Gabriela picked out some clothes for them both, they went to the dressing room to try them on.

"I don't know about this..."Renji said

"..." L was silent as they went into the dressing room

Gabriela waited outside, L came out first wearing some dark faded jeans and a black button up shirt. It was a long sleeve but was pushed up to show his forearms, a few buttons were undone and showed his collarbone, on the back it said VOLCOM across his shouldars.

"These jeans...are tighter than my other ones, this shirt...is more fitting than my other one, this style...shows off my figure" He said slowly

Gabriela giggled "It looks nice, it's supposed to. You humor me with your words."

"Gabriela, I have some issues..." Renji said behind the door

"What is it?"

"These jeans, what are they called? Skinny jeans? Yea well, can you get me a bigger size?"

"Why? They looked to be your size"

"Yea it is, like it fits nice around the waist but the ends of them are tighter around my calves"

"Yea, thats what skinny jeans do"

"But not that's not all"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh Ryuzaki come over here, look at it and make an excuse" Renji said

Ryuzaki sighed and got up and peeked through the fitting room

"Oh my..." he said

"Just help me get a different size, don't tell her this!" He whispered

"Okay," Ryuzaki closed the door and said "Gabriela, the man need a bigger size" he said

"Huh why?"

"Hmmm, how can I put this to terms you won't find offensive...you see, Renji is well a built man..."

"Uh huh..." she said nodding

"Just get the next size"

"Renji come out, I wanna see how those jeans look on you. You said they fitted fine"

"Yea AROUND my waist!" he said

"So what's the problem? If they fit around the waist then they fit"

'he's gonna say it' L thought

"NO, I need different ones dammit"

"Come on!"

'or show it...' L thought

"Fine, just for a split second..." Renji muttered

'here it comes...' L thought

Renji opened the door and closed it in a fast motion but slow enough to see

"Wha-ah..uh, what was THAT?" Gabriela stuttered

"The man simply showed his manhood. Poor thing is probably suffering underneath those jeans" L said shaking his head

"Uhhh..."

"I lost my dignity as a man, just get me bigger jeans ok?" Renji said

Gabriela laughed nervously "Oh so that's what it was, I should've expected much..."

"He's even bigger than me, and I'm pretty big to begin with, then again, he is taller..." L muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Gabriela got a different pair of jeans and handed them to Renji

"Ok MUCH MUCH better" Renji said, and he got out. He wore a dark blue hoodie that was unzipped and showed a blood red shirt that said SKIN INDUSTRIES and wore gray skinny jeans

"I like it, looks cool" Gabriela said nodding

"Uhh ok" Renji said

The 3 of them paid for the clothes and called for a taxi. They then walked to the parking lot. They got into the car.

"Where you headin?"

"975 Brooklyn Avenue" Gabriela said as her, Ryuzaki, and Renji entered the cab. Suddenly lights came flashing on the inside and music started playing. The driver turned around and smiled at them.

"Welcome to CashCab: Strange Vegas Edition! This is the gameshow that takes place in my taxi. You answer questions and get three strikes to answer them, get strikes 3 times and I kick you out with a cab fee."

"Uhh, isn't your show in New York?" Gabriela asked

"Yes, well this time, I'm taking the show to the entertainment capital of the world. Are you guys interested in playing?"

"Uhhhh..." Renji began "Sure" Ryuzaki said

"Okay let's get going," The driver began to move the car "Okay we have 20 miles to get to your destination so you'll probably have around 30 minutes to rake as much cash as you can"

"Okay" Ryuzaki said

"Question 1: What brand of soda made coke, coke zero, and cherry coke?"

"Uhhh Coca-Cola?" Gabriela said

"Correct, $25"

"Yay"

"Question 2: What percentage of Japan's land are mountains?"

"70%" Renji said

"Correct. You guys have $50 so far"

"Sweet"

"Question 5: On average, what do people fear more than death?"

There was silence

"You have 20 seconds..."

"Spiders" Ryuzaki said

"Correct, $75 so far."

"This is fun"

"Question 6: True or False? The match was invented before the cigarette lighter"

"False"

"$100! Okay the game is gonna get a little harder now, but each question will be worth $50"

"Oh I'm so scared..." Renji said

"Question 7: In how many minutes does a hurricane release more energy than all the world's nuclear weapons combined?"

"Umm..." Renji and Gabriela muttered

"10 minutes" Ryuzaki said

"Correct! $150 dollars!"

The show went on and Ryuzaki answered every question right. They earned $1000 by the time they got to Gabriela's house.

"Your amazing" Gabriela said

"It's all common knowledge to me. We'll put this money to good use right Renji?"

"Yea yea smartass..." Renji muttered

What the three did not know, was that someone was watching them the entire time.

* * *

Time Warp back to 3:50.

"Crap what time is it?" Marli asked Lelouch

"Um... I don't..." He mumbled

Quickly whipping out her LG Xenon, she checked the time. It read 3:50.

"The sum of the average, shes staying later to pick him up..." She mumbled to her self.

Looking at him she sighed, "thirty minuets... but dad?"

'What?"

"Nothing"

"Hey Lulu, or lu or Lelouch. What can I call you?"

"Uh LuLu's fine"

"Okay LuLu, you can drive right? Because we have to get going... like right now. Um how much money do you have. I have a good hundred dollars in book money but this is an emergency so I can use that, You have what amount of money?" Marli said so fast he could barley understand her.

"Uh, currency?"

"Dollar, cent... god dang it what the heck did you use? I mean Britannia was the USA any way."

"Like this?" Lelouch took out so money from his pocket. It was five twentys, three fives, two tens, and a dollar. There was a few extra cent.

"You seriously have a hundred, thirty-six dollars as Pocket money?"

"Well I was getting ready to leave, and the rest of my money is in my bag... so I guess?"

"Great, so you can drive and have money... Perfect" Marli said rolling her 'r' in 'perfect'

Lelouch stared at her.

"lets get going" Marli said walking down sairs.

"Do I need to change?"

"No... the world always needs some dorks to give the comedy relief" She said whispering the last part.

Marli began down stairs, and Lelouch followed. He noted all the landmarks of her house. Marli grabbed key ans the two walked into the garage. After opening the garage, the two walked outside. The only can on the whole property was a huge truck. Marli unlocked it and got in. Lelouch hesitated.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

"Yes now get in!" Marli yelled.

Lelouch got in resentfully, and started the truck. He accidentally floored it and the truck went forward. Marli pushed him to the break two feet from the wall.

"Seriously watch it" She mumbled.

It was relatively quiet as they drove to the mall. Marli was giving directions.

"Park here" She instructed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

Lelouch parked the car and the two got out. Everyone stared at Lelouch as they started to the Outlet malls. In side the malls Marli began to plot.

"First shoes, what you want? DC's, Etnies?, Convers?"

"Yes, No, Yes?"

"Great, two hundred dollars will be enough... hey do you want designed pants or shirts. Or both... Both great! Since the foot wear section is close..." Marli mumbled walking to an ally.

"Hey!" People snickered.

'What a devious girl... She planed this... that little' Lelouch thought.

"So one pair of DC's... Most likely black, with white... Can I pull this off?," Marli said to her self, then she looked at Lelouch "yep, Totally"

"Totally what?"

"We are here."

Marli bought Lelouch black DC"s with white letters. They went to the Converse store next and she got him black Converse, just because. They went to a hat store next. Buying A hat that was black with a red bird thing (purposely to look like Lelouch's Geass), and a burgundy hat with black words that said 'jesus', they had a hundred- twenty dollars left.

"What?" Lelouch said when he found out their total.

"What? Shoes are expensive, so much for designer pants, maybe a shirt... but I doubt it, they don't have a Tillys here, so no Volcom... dang it, well actually they do but that wouldn't be any fun." Marli said bighting her left thumb.(she said the last part to herself)

Marli looked around and then saw a store, a jean store... 'Perfect' she thought. She walked into the store.

"Skinny jeans are best... but maybe two pairs of lose fitting jeans... Got it..." Marli said. finding what she was looking for.

She picked out, two pairs of lose fitting blue jeans, one dark blue one light. She also got Black, Light Blue, and white, skinny jeans. 'If he ever wears them I'll be surprised' Lelouch tired them all on, and to Marli's Dismay the white jeans looked good. They walked with their five jeans to the table counter.

"That'll be a hundred ten" The man said.

'A hundred ten no way' Marli thought, Lelouch's thoughts along the same line.

"Could you give us a discount?" Marli asked

"No" the cashier said.

"Pretty, Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty, Pretty Please with a cherry on top?' Marli said begging

"No"

Marli slammed her hand on the counter. She leaned in.

"Look here mister. i saw what you did to that lady, a few seconds ago"

He looked at her skeptical.

"You were watching her like a hungry dog before dinner. Watching her, looking down her shirt. drooling. Wanting to touch. Mentally F*cking her. I saw that look in your eye. That sparkle and gleam. You got an erection, don't you... But that's not the worst part... She asked you to stop, five times. Five! But what did you do? No you kept staring and wanting and trying to ask her out... Now if you don't want me to tell the cops that you a... thirty three year old man, was watching a sixteen year old. I recommend you give use, the freaking discount now!" Marli said emphasizing some words.

'Now way that could be..." Lelouch started to think.

"did I say, A hundred ten. I meant,eighty... seventy... sixty... fifty five?" He said decreasing the number every time she shock her head.

'thats fine"e" She said.

Paying they walked out. 'How did she...' Lelouch thought.

"I know all, see all, and can do almost anything to people to see it my way... Kind of like your Geass" Marli said answering his unspoken question.

The two walked into another store, this time with shirts. Marli handed him a few(ten) shirts. two were button down plaid shirts. One that was blue and white plaid and one that was black and grey. She also gave him a normal black button down. She handed him three white shirts and a black shirt that said 'What now?' On the front and there was a little red bird on the edge. There was a purple long sleeve shirt, and a double layer shirt, Red long sleeves and a black shirt. Lelouch tried them on.

When he was done, he decided to get them all. More shirts ment less shopping he came out of the dressing room, a lady came up to him.

"You have payed already," She said leaving him the receit. It said fifty five dollars.

Lelouch looked around not seeing Marli, but his other clothes bags. He grabbed them. Lelouch walked out of the store and started to where they first began. He walked near a food plasa. In side watching Lelouch as he walked by was Marli, drinking a mint chocolate- chip, ice cream smoothy. 'Let the games begin' Marli thought.

"Everyone get down." A man with a mask said, he had a gun and short it twice.

Women screamed, and everyone got down. Lelouch was still standing.'This would be easy with my Geass, but earlier I tried to use it on Marli and it didn't work. So i doubt I have it.'

"get down" the man yelled,

"I don't believe you want to be here"

"What?"

"You don't want to be doing this"

"what are you saying? This damn mall needs to go down, this whole city is a shame!"

"So what?"

"So What? So What? So What... I am gonna take over. This mall then the city then the state!" He yelled.

"You don't" Lelouch started.

A gun bullet went by his head. 'So much for inner conscious.' Lelouch thought, 'Time for blame'

"If you do this, do you realize what kind of burden that will be?"

"Shut up, weird dressed boy!" a man hissed,

"Ya get down," A women added.

"If you don't get down on the count of three then I will kill this little girl." He said grabbing a girl.

"Get down" The people screamed.

Lelouch formulated a plan. 'Like chess, the king has to move first... I need to get that gun, or at least the girl away from him. Everyone needs to get inside a store...' Lelouch thought.

"Okay I'll get down, release the girl" Lelouch said slowly getting down.

Right as he did, Lelouch grabbed a women's purse and flung it at him. the man started to shoot and Lelouch ran up to those five seconds, Lelouch got to the man and tied back his arms.

"Get inside now!" lelouch yelled.

Marli began to run out of ice cream. the mass mob ran into the store and hid on the floor. Only Marli Remained, sitting. lelouch didn't notice her. His bag of shirts still on the ground. The man struggled to get free of Lelouch. Lelouch as knocked to the ground. The man shot all the windows in the vicinity. People screamed.

"why is he being the hero?" People asked, many other whispers sounded.

Lelouch began to think. Marli ran out of her ice cream. She stood up, and threw the empty container away. Sh walked out a broken window, and clapped slowly. The two men looked at her.

"Five hundred and twenty five ways to get the gun from him, Five twenty five. i think that is amazing." Marli began

"What?" "Marli" the two asked simultaneously

"I believe you know LuLu" Marli said, she turned to help him up and started to his stuff.

"What are you doing?" The man asked he sot right by her head. In a flash she turned a faced him, her eyes gleaming.

"Carl Edwards, age thirty five, business a sales man. Lost his job last week. Cant pay his mortgage and has a family of three. You your wife and baby boy. didn't want to have to kill anyone but needed the money. Decidedin on ransom... Let me ask you Carl. If your wife found out what would you say? What about I asked you how you would get away? I wonder? ever think that the police would be here in ten seconds with the swat?" Marli questioned.

That moment a helicopter flew over. Carl looked up and froze.

"i recommend you drop the gun, gives them nothing to shoot at." Marli said

He followed orders, and put the gun ten minutes people were leaving to go home. Lelouch and Marli the first of them.

"god dang it, that took longed than expected..." Marli mumbled as the truck rolled onto the free way.

"How did you..." Lelouch began.

"Lelouch sometimes it's better not to ask but if your wondering, I don't do that often. It's just that I knew he wouldn't shot to kill and so i wasn't afraid to speak." Marli answered simply.

"Interesting..." Lelouch mumbled.

"the hard part now is where are you gonna sleep?" Marli said closing her eyes and leaning back.

Lelouch said nothing.

"well what ever, I guess we can talk to my parents..." Marli said fading at the end of her sentence.

The rest of the drive home was quiet. Lelouch had many thoughts swarming through his head. Thousands of questions, so may theorys, but one fact. Fact: Marli was not an enemy he ever wanted to make.

* * *

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuzaki and Renji asked

"My parents are gonna beat the shit out of me when they find out I didn't stay after school. I'll be grounded for life if I asked for you guys to stay at my house. So where are you guys gonna sleep?" Gabriela asked

"We can't just stay in your room and not make noise?" Renji

"Well, my parents will find out, plus my bed isn't big enough for the three of us. And another thing-I have school 5 times a week and stay after school for an extra 3 hours on Thursdays, and knowing L, he probably made some excuse and *investigated* my room already" Gabriela

Ryuzaki whistled a slowly walked away.

"Now that you mention it, that's true. But that's not fair! Rukia was able to stay in Ichigo's closet for a long period of time and that was ok!" Renji said

"Yes well, that was in anime, real life is much more complicated."

Ryuzaki returned

"Well, the house across the street was up for rent. It's small, but it comes with furniture and I already paid for a month." Ryuzaki said

"That's perfect! Okay, well, I'll see you guys later-" she said about to open her garage door

"If it was okay with you-can I borrow a couple movies just to pass the time?" Ryuzaki said

"...You found my Deathnote box set didn't you?"

"Yes"

"No, how about Escaflowne? Or Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust? Those are pretty good movies" Gabriela said

"But i was hoping to-" Renji cut Ryuzaki off "YES! Those will suffice"

Gabriela went inside her house and came back out with a few dvds

"I want them back in good condition."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**So...Ryuzaki, Renji, and LeLouch have arrived in the "real" world. They already met a new companion. What will happen next? I'm afraid I don't know...**

That's because YOU are RETARDED!

**Shuddup wench! You always continue to inerrupt me when I speak. It's bad enough that Kagome sits me!**

Uh huh, well watever. I am typing on the computer *type* *type* *type*

**...**

Ah I forgot! I am known as inuluvr13. You people don't know me of course. I used to write on fanlib-no relation. My time is spent doing teenager things, yes, *teenager* things. Like texting or going on the computer

**Or annoying the shit outta me...**

Shut up Inuyasha

**Anyways people...back to the story. We are heading towards a new chapter so stay tuned.**

**

* * *

**SK: Please make note that InuLuvr13 is now Animeluvr, I think... oh well. Sorry about this very, very late update... R and R :)**  
**


	3. Anime Night

SK: Story Co Written with Animeluvr

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Lelouch, L, or Renji (or any of the other persons who come in later). Also we do not own any brands and or stores mentioned. We are ourselves. We own nothing more. Only ourselves. Thats it. You know I'll pay for that surgery. It's for the common good.

Stand by for start of new chapter, we are on stand by... Enter in 5, 4, 3, 2...

* * *

**And a new chapter it is**

yes a very new chapter, anyway did she annoy the crap out of you so much that you needed to get HUGE font?(when writing the font was size 27)

**Shut up! I'm gonna ignore your existence.**

large font very classy.(then the font was 18)

**So far in Taisaku Eki, Renji, Ryuzaki and Lelouch have been transported to a real world, where clothes define a man and villains prevale. A world where godly super powers, and swords do not transform. A horrid place. these three men have to survive a week end.**

Oh great the great Inuyasha is sentimental... this is Salem Kitty BTW. Just wanted to throw it out there.

**Your just as annoying as the wench!**

Belive it.

**I want my damn pay check!**

You don't get payed.

**What? then i quit**

we own you

**No you don't.**

Here is the paper work.*he tries to read*

**Damn you..**.

Go on already, we need to get moving.

**Fine what ever, heres the next chapter: It's called Anime Night**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday. The birds chirped and the sun shinned brightly. Marli rolled in her bed and growned at the sunlight. Last night, although her parents hadn't found out about her little randevous, was treacherous getting 'Lelouch' in the house next door. She wasn't even sure it was all real. To make it worse she couldn't find out.

Rising out of bed she got dressed and went down stairs. She was wearing a red button down shirt, unbuttoned and a white tank top under neath. She had a pair of blue jeans on and cow socks. her father had made breakfast and she ate quickly. Her two brothers were bickering.

"I'm going out side" Marli said after she put her dishes in the dish washer. Once outside she noticed Lelouch in his new clothes. He came over to her. Sighing she took out her LG Xenon and dialed up the only person who she could talk to, her best friend, Gaby.

"Hello?" Asked a drowsy voice on the other line.

"Gabs you sill never believe what I'm about to tell you!" Marli said in a slight monotone.

"I have something to tell you to mars, hold on though I need to get up stairs." Gaby said with a yawn.

There was a bunch of noise like some one was moving and then a closed door.

"So what's so big?" Gaby asked

"Welll so like... Lelouch is at my house" Marli said tring not to sound to eger.

the other side was quiet.

"Gaby?"

"..."

"Gaby? WhooHoo?"

"L and renji are at mine."

"Say what?"

"Ya they are right next door... correction in my room"

"Wow no way as in the real L and renji?"

"thats what they say"

"Same here"

"You trust them?"

"Ya I do"

"Good me two, I mean when I took lulu shopping he was out of it."

"Good point, and L well he won in cash cab Las Vegas."

"Is there such a thing?"

"I guess"

"Wow who knew?"

"... Renji don't touch that!"

"Oh snap whats he doing?"

There were noises of slapping and something breaking.

"Much better"

"Oh Gabs is mad"

"You bet, oh hey Mars you still coming over for Anime Night?"

"damn Straight I am"

"marli we are leaving" Marli's mom's voice said from inside.

"Hey mom don't forget i'm going over to Gaby's" marli answered back.

'Your gonna have to ride your bike"

"Fine with me'

"What's Anime Night?" lelouch, Renji and L asked at the same time.

"Your just gonna have to find out, wont you" Gaby answered.

"Gaby I'll be over in twenty, I think we should go see a movie I got movie tickets from my mom. we could do that then watch anime night."

"Kay"

"You pick the movie, see you soon"

"Bye"

Marli hung up and went inside, right as her parents pulled out of the drive way. Lelouch followed. She went up to her room to pack, making sure to get the movie tickets.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Gabriela opened the door to see Marli

"Hey Hey, come on in"

She guided Marli up to her bedroom. In there was Renji and Ryuzaki, who waved at her from the bed. On the floor there was a pile of snacks and candy

"Wow, so we're all in here together" Marli said

"Pretty much" Gabriela said

"So she's Marlen-" Renji began but L slapped him "Um mean Marli? Marli? Marli right?"

"Uh huh"

Gabriela opened her window and got out a sturdy rope

"Lulu's coming up my window right?"

She looked down to see a slim teenager waving from the ground

L looked down "The man has purple eyes"

"Very good observation" Marli and Gabriela said as they threw the rope out. LeLouch climbed up. Ryuzaki and Renji looked him over. And LeLouch stared at them both

"You sir," he said pointing at L "has terrible posture" then he pointed at Renji "And you- well you have some serious ink now don't you?"

"And you sir," L pointed at him "Are a mere child"

"And you sir," Renji began "has a chick name, seriously what kind of name is 'lulu'?"

"It's 'LeLouch!'" he said

"Shut up, I don't want my parents coming up here" Gabriela muttered

"Sorry" they all said

Gabriela left and went downstairs. Marli was left with LeLouch, Ryuzaki, and Renji.

"So," she began grabbing a pocky stick "what are your intentions with my best friend?" she said staring at Ryuzaki and Renji as she took a bite.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked "Um mean I can only guarantee that MY intentions are honorable, as for Ryuzaki here..."

"My intentions are none to be concerned with" Ryuzaki said taking a spoonful of green tea ice cream

"So you admit that you have intentions with the young girl?" LeLouch stated

" 'Lulu' is it? Yes, well in any case my intentions are as honorable as Renji's." Ryuzaki

"Call me LeLouch dammit"

"Stop acting like a bitch Double L-V-B" Gabriela said leaning against the doorway

"Wow, how long have you been there?" Marli said

"Errr, a couple seconds," She smiled "I brought pizza" she said sitting down on the floor

"Excuse me, what's 'Double L-V-B' ?" LeLouch asked

"Oh, Le-Louch-Vi-Brittania" Gabriela said

"Pizza? What's pizza?" Renji asked looking at the box placed on the ground

"An Italian favorite that has been revised by Americans. This one is a simple pepperoni kind. Just simple round dough with butter and such with tomato sauce, cheese, and meat, then it's thrown in the oven" Ryuzaki answered

"No Tabasco? C2 always ordered this and wanted hot sauce with it" LeLouch said

"Well, I hardly eat spicy, and thank you for telling me something I already know" Gabriela

"So, when does the anime start?" Marli asked

Gabriela looked at the clock

"Well, it's 6ish now, anime doesn't start till 9:30, usually I screw around until then"

"Screw...around?" Ryuzaki

"Yea 'screw around'"

LeLouch, Renji, and Ryuzaki looked at her curious

"Not that way you damn perverts" Marli

"...Oh I just got it! Haha, yea what I meant by 'screw around' is like playing video games or goin on the computer" Gabriela explained

"Can we watch Deathnote? That's the only anime I'm personally interested in" Ryuzaki said

"Yea and Code Geass R2?" LeLouch asked

"Why don't we just watch some anime movies? You guys shouldn't watch too much of your own show" Marli suggested

"Fine" Ryuzaki + LeLouch

"Ah" Renji took a slice of pizza and tasted it "My god, this is amazing" he muttered groaning from the new taste

Gabriela sighed. Everyone looked at her curious. She giggled

"Haha, yea..." She said taking a sip of her root beer "Oh by the way adult swim has kinda changed the anime. The line up is like this: 2 new episodes of Bleach, 2 episodes of Full Metal Alchemist, 1 new episode of Moribito, 1 episode of Deathnote, 1 episode of Ghost in the Shell, and an episode of Blood Plus, if you wish to stay up later there will be 2 episodes of Inuyasha. This goes from 9:30-2ish in the morning? Yea, but I usually stop watching after 1:30-"

"Wait wait, hold up. You're telling me, this guy-" LeLouch grabbed Renji "Still has his show on with new episodes, and on top of that there's two? Where the fuck are my shows?"

"Um, they stopped showing yours last week, Adult swim has already finished your series...haha, but I guess showing you one episode on the internet won't hurt..." Gabriela said grabbing her laptop

"Whoa its the Internet" Renji said observing

Over the next half hour they crowded around the small screen

"So that's how I look huh?" LeLouch asked

"Yea, they drew you really pretty huh?" Marli

"He does look rather girl-ish" Ryuzaki muttered

"Shut up L" LeLouch said

"My god, this pizza is fucking amazing..." Renji muttered still chewing on his 7th slice

"Dammit, leave some for me Renji," Gabriela said "I hardly had 1/2 a slice"

"First come first serve" Renji

"Lets watch some Hayao Miyazaki films! I say Spirited Away first!" Marli said  
"okay I'm fine with that. guys?" Gaby answered.

"I guess what's it about?" renji asked

"Awesomness, just like Fame" Marli mumbled

"What's fame?" Lelouch asked

"Another movie she saw it a while a go. Anyway Spirited away is about this girl and her family when they move. Her parents are kidnapped..." Gaby started

"More like pig-napped" Marli said under her breath

"So she works to set them free.." Gaby began again.

"It'  
," Marli said in one breath

The guys looked at her confused.

"Gaby come on!" Marli complained pulling on her sleve.

Gaby put the movie in and they watched it. The guy sat and observed the movie which was greatly ruined by Marli blurting out what was going to happen next. it was very comical to see their expressions, and that was Marli's reasoning to bother them.

"Okay well it's eight fiftey- eight now, and thus" Gaby said flipping the channel onto her early cartoon network.

"Bleach episode what ever, already seen it..."Marli said with a yawn

"Well I haven't so shut up!" Gaby hissed

"Oh kitty kitty's mad" Marli said moving her hand like a cat's paw.

"Since when was She a kitty?" Ryuzaki asked

Marli practically jumped out of her chair.

"Was he always here?" Marli asked

"You have very poor observation skills" ryuzaki said in response.

Marli stuck her tonuge out at him. 'Did I think wrong?' Lelouch thought to himself. Gaby shushed them to silence. The opening credits began.

They sat and watched the two episodes of Bleach in silence. Marli was laughing at parts ahead of time and Gaby was constantly glaring at her. Halfway through the first episode she went over to her drawers and got out a packet of blue sour punch straws. She threw them at Marli who shut up for the rest of the time. Renji was amazed at how much the strawberry got in screen time. The second episode was over in the hour.

"How come the strawberry is so great?" Renji asked furiously.

"Because he's the main character duh" Marli said as if he was retarded.

"why i otta" Renji said standing up.

"Oh no the crazy monkey boy is after me save me someone save me!" Marli said in a melodramatically way.

"Shut up Marli or no ramen for you tomorrow and we most definitely wont go there!" Gaby growled

"But I need Ramen, Gaby I'm sorry" Marli said sincerely.

"Shut up and watch." Gaby sighed

Fullmetal Alchemist came on and MArli was rather interested but bored. Once Morbito and Death note came on she was finnaly in the 'zone'. Deathnote was very interesting for Ryuzaki, who was making mental notes of everything. The four were over in two hours.

"Interesting very" Ryuzaki said

"A man that can kill people with a book, what has this world come too?" Lelouch asked

"You have geass I wouldn't say anything" Marli hissed

Gaby opened her door and looked outside. She closed it and then looked at Marli.

"Family's asleep but you hear that?" Gaby said to Marli

Marli was silent and listening.

Opening her eyes narrowly she started at Gaby and said "Sophie".

"Yes and with in the hour she will come,"

"We'll just have to keep her out till anime night's over"

"who's Sophie" All the guys asked together

"My little sister' Gaby said quietly.

Ghost in the Shell began and the five people stared at each other.  
Gabriela started hyperventilating. You could hear her heavy breathing through the pillow covering her face.

"Calm," slap "Down," slap "Dammit" Marli said hitting her friend on the bed

"Is that really necessary?" Ryuzaki asked

"I"m hitting the pillow," Marli shook her shoulders "Come on, you need to tell your sister something at least"

"Should we hide?" LeLouch asked

"Yea right, there's no where to hide in my room..." Gaby muttered

"You guys could *try* fitting under the bed-" Marli suggested

The three men looked below the bed

"No" They said in unison

"Um...getting under the covers?"

They all tried to get on the bed, once they got comfortable they asked "Is this okay?"

"Um well..sorta"

"Ellll...ahhhh" whispered a small voice behind the door, Gabriela slightly opened it

"What is it?"

"I..I can't sleep"

"Just go back to your room ok?" "But-" "You'll have your own bed, and you wont get squished here"

Sophie sniffled and left, Gabriela silently closed the door

"That took care of that problem"

"She loves you so much" Marli said

"Yea yea yea"

Ryuzaki yawned "Sleep?"

"Um ok?" Gabriela said observing her bed. It was pretty crowded enough. The blankets were tossed, "Gah fine whatever..." she turned off the lights, and her nightlight shone dimly

"Aren't you old enough to not be afraid of the dark?" LeLouch asked

"Shuddup"

"LeLouch scoot over, I wanna sleep on the end" Marli whispered, he made enough room

"Well gee, thanks for leaving me room" Gabriela said

"You are most welcome" she said pulling the covers over

"Any room on that side?"

"Well, since 'Lulu' scooted over, his back is against mine so no room there, there's somewhat of a space between me and Ryuzaki but Ryuzaki's facing me and he's staring which is creeping me out" Renji said

"I am not staring" L

"Whatever, you still kinda freak me out"

Gabriela took a big sigh and climbed up from the end of the bed, and settled between Ryuzaki and Renji.

"Stop rubbing your leg against mine" Marli mumbled

"I can't help it, there's barely any room you know," LeLouch whispered "Oh my god something touched my arm!"

"My bad, still tryin to stretch," Renji muttered "Are you ok Gaby?" he said looking at her

"Not really, i'm in an awkward position, I cannot lay on my back. Ryuzaki stop breathing on my neck!"

"I need to breathe too you know." He said

"This is ridiculous" Marli said

"Chyea"

45 minutes of silence later. They all stopped complaining. And listened to eachother's breathing

"Marli?" Gaby whispered

"What?"

"I think they're asleep now"

"No we're not" Ryuzaki, Renji, and LeLouch said

"Ah dammit, I'll tell you in the morning Marli" Gabriela whispered

Next Morning

"Marli!"

"What?"

"It's really warm in here," Gabriela lightly elbowed L "Wake up detective, it'd be easier to get out if you woke up"

He groaned and went under the covers.

"Dammit, I need help"

Marli got up and shook LeLouch

"Lulu wake up"

He lazily opened his eyes. And glared

"Yes?"

"Gabby wants to get out, so you get up making more room to where Renji might move back giving her space to get out"

LeLouch rolled off and Renji stretched over laying back on the extra space, then woke up

"Aw geeze my neck hurts"

"" Gabriela said crawling off the bed "God, I was dying!"

"How cruel, and after our night together" Ryuzaki said sitting up

"And what a bad night it was, I could hardly sleep" Marli said

"Okay, let's go to the movies today, Me and Marli will pick something out, you guys go wait over across the street and meet us at the theatre" Gabriela said, she threw her phone at Renji "We'll call you on that phone when we're ready kay? The caller id will say "Marli""

"Got it" Ryuzaki said

Marli and Gabriela opened the window and LeLouch, Renji, and Ryuzaki climbed out.

* * *

SK: Sorry about this very, very late update... but hey two chapters together. that's pretty good. R and R :)**  
**


	4. Bonding

SK: Sorry for the long wait. *Slow laughing* I had to find the story and well yeah... it took a while. But I got it! Hopefully we will have faster updates... :) anyway.

Cowritten with Animeluvr

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Lelouch, L, or Renji (or any of the other persons who come in later). Also we do not own any brands, songs, movies, franchises and or stores mentioned. How ever what we do own, or have, is the number to a great _Optometrist_, because if you didn't see it by now... well you may need that eye surgery more than you know...

Stand by for start of new chapter, we are on stand by... Enter in 5, 4, 3, 2...

* * *

_**Chapter four: Bonding**_

"So what cha want ta see?" Marli asked turning to Gaby.

"Maybe The Stepfather," Gaby answered.

"Scary movie?"

"Yep"

"Sweet"

"Why? I thought you hated scary movies."

"I do not!"

"Ch what ever"

"The point is that we cna see how manly the men are."

"Yes if they are manly men"

"Manly, manly, manly..."

"Marli"

"Ya?"

"Shut up"

"kay"

"So about money"

"ch I have twenty bucks, picked it from a guy, with a gun"

"I'm not even gonna ask"

"It's a good story though!"

"Listen, I have twenty, I think I could get ten to twenty more but thats it."

"Sixty bucks to go to the movies?"

"Yep"

"That seems good"

"You know I have an idea but we may not be able to do it..."

"The Fright dome?"

"How did you?"

"I'm a genius"

"Right, so The Stepfather it is lets go!"

"Kay"

The two girls walked down stairs. Gaby walked over to her mom

"The movies? Okay, you need money?" She asked

"Twenty bucks" Gaby answered

"Does marli have permission?'

"Yep, she's practically staying here till ten, we are going with friends"

"Okay as long as you are home by eight" Her mom said handing her the money.

Gaby turned around and gave a thumbs up to Marli, whom had her shoes on already. The two walked out of the house, sixty dollars on hand. They walked to the end of the street and saw the three guys, mysteriously with a car; a black mustang. It was unrealistically parked on the side of the road.

"How did you get that?" Gaby asked l as the girls came closer

"Who cares, we have a ride and that's all that matters" Marli said with a grin. then added "Shotgun!"

"You can not call shot gun, I was going to call it" Renji interjected

"You snooze you loose" Marli rhymed

"Marli seriously?" Gaby asked

"What?" Marli asked

The five got in the Mustang, renji coincidentally sitting in the front, l driving and Lulu, Marli and Gaby in the back. They got to the Aliante Casino and got Valet parking. They walked through the casino to the Movie box office.

"Four tickets to the Stepfather," Marli said to the movie ticket lady.

"Sweety that's rated R," the women said.

"Do not call me..." Marli started Gaby covering her mouth.

L walked up to the lady and showed his ID, Lulu showed his drivers License, and Renji showed his forged license.

"The girls are with us," Renji said

The women nodded, Gaby gave L the money and he payed. The women gave them their tickets. renji took the rest of the money and bought, medium drinks for all and two large pop corns, plus a pretzel for Marli. They walked to the ticket man.

'Theater seven," The man said.

The five walked to the theater, and got some seats, they sat for five minutes before the room started to fill with people. After a few more minutes the lights dimmed and the previews began.

A few screams, gut wrenching horror and some adult themes later.

The five left the Movie Theater an started walking to the door. Marli grabbed the keys from L.

"Haha! I got the keys what now?" Marli asked as she ran ahead.

A few feat in front of Marli two men stood whispering. They slowly went behind her and grabbed the key s out of her hand.

"Marli!" Gaby yelled

Marli gasped, but the men were already walking through the gambling section, the one place that people under eighteen were not allowed to enter.

"Thief!" Marli yelled at them.

"Come on we can cut them off" Lelouch said walking around

Marli followed Lelouch and Gaby followed Renji the other way. L mysteriously disappeared. After about a half hour of chasing, the four gave up. Marli had tears in her eyes. They walked out of the casino and to the vallet parking benches.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, they were bitch asses anyway," Gaby said comforting her.

"I want to strangled their heads off!" Marli said in rage

"Seriously calm down," Renji said

"What are we going to take though?" Marli asked

"We'll find something... Hey Renji how much money did we have left?" Gaby said and then Asked

"Uh, two dollars twenty cents... but I gave it to Ryusaki," Renji said

"Where is he?" Lelouch asked looking around

"Now L's gone too? What is the world coming too?" Marli asked the sky.

"Knowing him he spent it" Gaby mumbled

Suddenly the song Yeah by Usher started to play. As if on cue, a blood red Lamborghini came in front of the four, followed by a silver viper. A man stepped out of the viper and the doors on the Lambo went up, out came Ryuzaki.

"Miss me?" He asked.

.

"Ryuzaki? What did you do?" Renji asked

"I took our last amount of spending, gambled a little and hit big," Ryuzaki explained.

"How big?" Gaby asked

"How's a good hundred thousand sound?" Ryuzaki asked

A man with a beat box walked by, Yeah was blasting. The five watched him walk away, the music going with him.

"And the cars?" LeLouch asked

"Lottery, they are for the girls, but since they can't drive we have to drive them" Ryuzaki sighed

"You won those in the lottery?" renji asked

"Pretty much ya," Ryuzaki shrugged.

"So Marli ready to go 'there'?" Gaby asked Marli

Marli with a clean face smirked at her.

"How about YES!" Marli yelled

"Well where ever we are going I am driving the Lambo..." L started

"Great So I get the Viper!" Marli yelled

"Not necessarily" Gaby argued

"Girls we can talk about who gets what later, maybe tomorrow" LeLouch began

"Lets go we're making a scene" Renji said looking around.

The girls shrugged and got into the cars. Renji, Ryuzaki and Gaby in the Lambo and Marli and Lelouch in the Viper.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say this? You take Decatur and head towards the freeway!" Marli said

"I know I know already! Geez, where is it? Circus Cirus hotel?" LeLouch asked

"Duh..." She said

"Where are we going exactly?" LeLouch asked curiously

"Frightdome"

"Oh..."

"By the way-"

LeLouch turned up the music as he drove faster down the street

_Need a ride I can Range you up,  
money i can change you up,  
you can ride your own, no longer be the passenger,  
swag low I build you up,  
knees we can stand you up,  
red lips, red dress, like em like a fire truck,_

"Hey Lulu?-" Marli was cut off by LeLouch starting to sing

_What you need, you can have that,  
my black card they wont decline that,  
see potential in ya,  
let me mould that,_

I can transform ya like a transformer,  
I can transform ya,  
I can transform ya,  
Anything ya want, i can get it for ya,  
your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,  
I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

"Oh boy..." Marli muttered

* * *

**In the car with Ryuzaki and Renji**

'Hehe, I'm so excited...they'll get so scared' Gabriela thought smiling to herself

"Aye! Your scaring me with that weird smirk of yours!" Renji said from the passenger seat

"Indeed, what are you planning?" L said looking from the mirror

"Huh, oh nothing-you guys need directions to get there?"

"Please, there's no need" L pressed a button the steering wheel

_Welcome to OnStar, where would you like to go?_

"Circus Circus hotel"

_Ok, we'll transfer that data to your vehicle. Have a nice day._

With that said. Directions and a map showed on the small screen.

"Nice" Gabriela said

"What...is that?" Renji asked

"GPS" L said

"Can that track hallows?" Renji

"No probably not..." L said

"Uhh music? Let's listen to music!" Gabriela said

Renji shrugged and turned on the radio having the beat sound throughout the car

_Started out talking right here  
Putting it down like a motherfucking mack  
Selling candy all up in my ear  
She wanna be down like the D's on the 'lac  
Slow dancing in the club  
Her diamonds look like rainbows  
She's grindin' on my dick  
She's lookin' for the pot of gold  
We hop up in that AMG  
Indeed we in the Westin  
She puttin' moves on me  
I could've swore shawty's a wrestler_

Talkin' all that shit  
As soon as I hit, now I got her talkin' like this

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "_  
_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! "  
_

At this point Ryuzaki and Renji were twitching.

_She's telling all her homies  
I'm the real deal  
Everytime she leave the crib  
Shawty be coming right back  
She talkin' dirty all up in my ear  
And I'm finna' put this dog right on her kitty cat-_

Renji turned it off with a fast motion.

"What...was..THAT?" He asked

"Thank god you turned. There was too much tension..."Ryuzaki muttered

"Uhh, it was...just..a...how about, you turn it back on and change the station?" Gabriela stuttered

Renji and Ryuzaki nodded and turned the radio back on

_Let's play a LOVEGAME_

_Play a LOVEGAME_

Do you want love?

Or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Dans, the LOVEGAME

I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad

Want it bad

A LOVEGAME

A LOVEGAME

Ryuzaki turned it off with a fast motion like Renji's

"Why do most songs in this world involve **SEX**?" Ryuzaki asked

"..."

"Gabriela answer me!" L said

"Huh? OH..uh sorry, went into shock because you said sex..." Gabriela said

"Oh god..." Renji said

"Anywayz we're here..." Ryuzaki said pulling into a parking space

* * *

"Marli! The car ride was amazing! The events happening inside however..." Gabriela was cut off

"Let's not discuss it..." Renji said

"I like the music here, it's catchy" Lelouch said

Ryuzaki and Renji stared at him

"He...didn't...SING..did he?" They asked in unison

"He did, and did a good job of it..." Marli said

"Come on! The demons are waiting!" Gabriela said

The group walked into the giant pink dome. People dressed up in scary costumes scared them at the entrance.

Screams echoed through the halls. Light reflected off from the strobe lights. The whole, normally bright, dome was engulfed in a light darkness. Spider web's hung in all directions. As the group moved on, a clown dressed in scraps of clothing and a painted demonic smile ran by chasing a group of unsuspecting people. In his hands he held a chainsaw, with out the chain because that would be dangerous.

"That is not ethical," L said looking at the machine

"The guys a waking dead man," Lelouch commented

"What is that?" Renji asked looking at the chainsaw.

Marli cracked up laughing. Lelouch looked at him like he was idiot. Gaby face palmed and L just stared.

"Th...at... is ...amazing," Marli said between laughs.

"What?" Renji asked

"Its a chainsaw, normally used for cutting wood and bodies," Gaby said waving her fingers like she was telling a ghost story.

"God, that's sick," Renji said in disgust

"Not really they aren't used to cut bodies," Lelouch said

"Don't be so certain, I do believe they are a classic murder tool in movies. I have come across such cases while working in LA," L rebuked

"Really now?" Gaby asked

Marli looked at her stupidly.

"Really Gaby, really?" She asked

"No not really Marli," She said in remark

"Oh okay... Let's hit the rides!" Marli said razing her fist

"The haunted houses!"

"Woo lets go!"

The group headed toward the first haunted house in site. The group slowly walked in and looked around.

"Are you sure this is a haunted house?" Renji asked emphasizing Haunted.

"Um..." Marli began.

"Please walk in." A director urged.

"We aren't in the haunted house yet whimps," Gaby laughed.

Marli glared at her.

"I shouldn't have come in here," Marli mumbled.

Lelouch looked at her questionably. _She couldn't..._he began. Marli quickly glared at him.

"let's go," Marli said walking in ahead of the others.

"Don't worry no one's perfect," L began.

"No that is incorrect," Gaby began, "Many people would say that there are many people who are perfect."

The three boys looked at her.

"On inside we go," Gaby said looking ahead.

She walked in after Marli. The other three followed quickly behind.

"Oh hey look over there, those three look like..." Some girl began.

"They look like..." Another sighed.

Lelouch looked at them.

"Ignore them, you should know that paying attention to them will only spur their intrest," L whispered.

"But of course," Lelouch answered.

"Are either of you two even trying to figure out how the hell we got here, if what we saw on those flat disks was right." Reniji practically shouted.

"Hurry up!" Marli shouted.

The three ran up to her and finally truly entered the haunted house. They slowly walked down the hall way. L was watching around. Lelouch was ultimately bored. Renji freaked out after every surprise. Marli seemed unphased but did jump after a few surprises. Gaby was walking like she owned the place.

Soon they were out.

"So fake," Gaby sighed.

"Never again," Marli hissed.

Gaby laughed, "Your the only one who gets scared by the weirdest stuff."

"Shut up," Marli growled.

L and Lelouch looked at her confused. Renji was fuming with mad and evil intentions._ Really now? She's actually scared of something that simple..._Lelouch thought.

"You know it's times like this when I would say..." Marli began as they walked towards the Chaos.

"Don't!" Gaby cut in.

Many people turned to look at them. L then started to look around, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was...

"It's not like if I say that something's off, that something bad would happen," Marli laughed.

Suddenly a gun shot erupted. Gaby glared at her.

"You are the living entity of bad luck," Gaby gasped.

"Not like I plan these things," Marli sighed.

Lelouch looked at her confused.

"No she's right, someone was following us. It just so happened that when she finally said something, they moved. It's like they were waiting for a reason," L continued.

Marli and Gaby looked at him.

"If L says something..." Marli began.

"Than something is going to happen," Gaby sighed.

The two looked at each other.

"It's times like this when I wish I had the Geass, or Shinigami powers," Marli sighed.

"Now's not the time," Reniji hissed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Marli asked.

"Well if this Ryusaki guy is right, then... they are coming for us," Reniji snapped.

"Why?," Gaby sighed.

"How Would I know, you weren't the one who randomly appeared here," Reniji growled.

Gaby rolled her eyes.

"Great..." She muttered.

"No time to run, which means..." Marli began, "We need a plan."

"Really? What kind of plan?" Gaby asked.

Marli smirked.

"Time to use the secret powers that these three have been neglecting," Marli told her.

Gaby glared at her.

"If we die, I will kill you," Gaby hissed.

"Um that makes no sense..." Reniji cut in.

"Deal, Don't die okay?" Marli said to her.

"What the heck?" Lelouch muttered.

"Now for the plan..." Marli stated.

* * *

**What do you think you are doing?**

what?

**Making these people wait, like this.**

Oh, doggy-boy has a heart...

***glares* Wrench shut up!**

*Rolls eyes* What ever...

**You have seen the signs and the winds are brewing. The plot is slowly starting to unfold and the winds... Who wrote this?**

Uh well... our old screen writer quit so my brother wrote what you would say...

**This sucks. **

Yeah well...

**What ever. What will they do? Who were the people following them? What is this plan? What are the powers? Is the place going up in flames? Stay tuned damnit. You don't know what might happen in the next chapter of Taisaku Eki.**

* * *

SK: R and R... oh yeah we need the badest bad guy you guys can think of... maybe we will put him in, maybe we wont... but we need something, because at the moment our first idea we dumped... so yeah. The Badest Badguy you can think of.**  
**


End file.
